


Invasion

by NovaLux2



Category: Sekirei
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Fanservice, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaLux2/pseuds/NovaLux2
Summary: MBI's Sekirei Plan is thrown for a loop when a powerful alien force with an axe to grind arrives on Earth, positioning itself over Tokyo. The Ashikabi of North, South, East, and West team up along with MBI to fight against a threat that will not stop until ever single Sekirei is dead. And Earth? Well, it's just another planet to destroy.





	

Alarms blared around Valis Tamburlaine as he overlooked the balcony, seeing Sekirei and Ashikabi working together to quickly load the embryos into their pods. Sweat poured down his brow and his heart beat faster and faster, and he could feel his ragged breathing pulsing through his brain. The large metallic groan could be heard from even the outside, and he saw the door to the outside turn from bright sun to a dark shadow. Even without the use of his senses, he could feel the presence of the gigantic ship above.

“Do we have all 108?” Valis yelled in panic at the workers frantically loading the pods together.

“No! We still have some more to do! About 9 more to load in!” one of them hollered back. Valis saw the man’s Sekirei whisper into his ear and then he heard him yell again.

“We’re also ready to launch at any time!”

“Well, hurry up and load them,” he growled back, “They’ve arrived, and we’ve only got fifteen minutes before we all die! Have them ready in the next five minutes, and we’ll launch it as soon as possible.”

Suddenly, his Sekirei put her arms around his shoulders and held him closely to her large chest. Her scent tickled Valis’s nose and comforted him a bit. 

“Valis-sama, no matter what happens I know that they’ll find their Ashikabi somewhere else. They’re out there, you can trust me.”

He sighed, and began crying. The tears stained her white tunic, and she smiled at the brown-haired native Ashikabi.

“I know, Sekai...I feel happy for those Ashikabi. We’ve given them the best we could do with what we had. With you giving us a warning we managed to get out seven ships. Who knows what happened to them...”

He pulled himself away from Sekai’s chest and smiled at her with a tear in his eye. 

“I have a feeling this batch will end up somewhere good. Somewhere happy, full of good people. A place they can call their new home,” Valis croaked through tears. Sekai looked away from him for a second, peering across the balcony before looking back and smiling at Valis.

“They will. But they’ll have to get through some hardships beforehand.”

One more image appeared in her head, and she shivered at the content inside her head.

“Tamburlaine! We’re done loading the last of them.”

Valis turned around to look over the balcony, and saw the last pod close up. The Ashikabi next to it looked up at him and gave a thumbs up. Valis smiled slightly and grabbed Sekai’s hand, running away through the control room. He walked over to the control panel and began to activate the ship. He saw that the sky that they loved so much had been replaced with what seemed like an endless field of grey and dull metal. In the distance, Valis saw the sun over the horizon. It was the only light source. He pressed a final button and heard the loud revving up of the gigantic ship. 

“C’mon, we’ve got to go!” 

Sekai grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the computer panel.

The two rushed down the stairs and pushed through the crowds of workers to escape from the ship as it revved up. Expecting to see the all-loving sky, Valis instead found himself looking up at the gigantic ship above. It looked like an entire city of dull grey structures situated opposite of the bright and shining city. He saw thousands of Sekirei and Ashikabi running helplessly and heard them screaming for their lives, and found himself paralyzed with fear and desperation.

Suddenly, Valis felt himself thrown forward from the loud explosion behind him.He landed on the ground and felt his bones crack, causing him to groan with pain as he rolled over. Dust and dirt from the grassy park clouded his vision, but as the ringing in his ears receded he could hear the gigantic ship rush up from the ground. Wiping his eyes, he heard a violent crash. Through the debris and dust, he saw the spaceship punch a hole through the alien ship, disappearing beyond the layer of darkness. 

Valis lay his head down, breathing a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes, waiting for the release of death. 

Another loud metallic groan echoed across the planet before Valis heard the high shriek of the super-laser crashing through the ground. His ears burst from the cacophonous roar caused by the razing of the ground. His Sekirei’s words echoed in the silence that followed.

_ We’ll be together forever, you know that? _

Then, nothingness.


End file.
